The Inuyasha Of OZ
by Dogsrule
Summary: well since I'm no good at writing summaries especially for my own stuff I'll try my best. Basically Kagome & Shippo end up in the land of Oz. I know bad summary but trust me the story's a lot better!
1. Chapter 1

Dogsrule: Hi and welcome to my very first Fanfic. And here to give you my disclaimer is Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Wha! I never agreed to that! You do it!

Dogsrule: you do it or I'll call Kagome.

Inuyasha: Fine! No matter how much she wishes it Dogsrule doesn't own Inuyasha or wizard of oz and actually she owns nothing with this story.

Dogsrule: Hey! You know that ain't true! Who'd you think came up with the whole story line!

Inuyasha: I take that back. You're the only idiot who would come up with something like this.

Dogsrule: Grr…that's it! KAGOME!

Kagome: yeah, what is it?

Dogsrule: can you say a certain word to Inuyasha?

Kagome: Sure! Inuyasha SIT!

(Then he's dragged down by the beads)

Dogsrule: thank you Kagome. Basically the story set during summer vacation so there's no mention or worry about school what so ever. So that about it. Thank and please enjoy the Fanfic.

Inuyasha: (mutters) great now I have to deal with two wenches as if one isn't bad enough.

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

**The Inuyasha of OZ**

"Kagome, did you ask your friends if they wanted to come to the sleepover?" Miss Higurasi asked her daughter.

Kagome yelled back from her room, "Yeah mom I did. But they're all going on vacation with their families. Maybe we'll have to cancel it…" then an idea hit her.

"Mom can I invite my friends from the Feudal era to it?"

"Of course dear, just make sure your all back in time for supper. I guess I'll have to cook some Ramen noodles for Inuyasha."

With a loud cheer Kagome ran to the Bone-eater well on her family's shrine. She jumped in and came out 500 years in the past. Inuyasha was already waiting for her along with Shippo. As soon as Inuyasha saw her he said, "Keh, finally you showed up. Jeez I figured I'd have to come get you considering how slow you are. Now come on we have jewel shards to find."

Then Shippo perked up, "yeah Kagome! Inuyasha was close to turning full demon cause he misses you so much."

"Why you little…" Inuyasha said as he glared and did his trademark style of hitting Shippo. Shippo ran to Kagome crying, "KA-GO-ME! Inuyasha being mean!" Kagome sighed then yelled, "Inuyasha, SIT!" and Inuyasha was dragged down by the enchanted beads he wore. Then Sango and Miroku started to walk over. But before they reach then Miroku had to do his usual.

'twitch, twitch'

"Pervert!" Sango yelled as she slapped him. So now he had a red hand print mark across his face (again).

"Ah, Kagome how nice to see you." Miroku said when they had reached them.

Kagome sighed again and said, "You'll never change will you?"

Miroku had on his perverted smile and said, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Kagome rolled her eyes and then said, "Well, the reason I came here is to invite you to my sleepover tonight."

The other then had a real confused look on their face.

Then Shippo asked, "What's a sleepover?"

"Well a sleepover is something people do in my time. Basically friends get together and stay up late watching movies, playing games, talking. It's really fun and I thought you would like to try one once. So what do ya say."

"Sounds interesting. Ok I'm game", Sango said.

"Sounds like fun!" Shippo cried.

"It's sound like a very nice experience." Miroku said still eyeballing Sango's butt.

"fine if all of you are going I guess I'll go too. I can't just hunt jewel shards by myself."

"oh, thank you guys! Thank you ever so much I'll make sure this is the best sleepover you ever had!" Kagome cried. Then she said, "but we need to hurry back to my time my mom wants us back for dinner. And she cooked Ramen."

"Ramen?" Inuyasha said as his ears perked up. "did you say Ramen?"

Kagome nodded.

Then Inuyasha cried, "well what are we waiting for!" then he jumped in the well, followed by the other laughing.



so that chapter one trust me I'll try and update soon. I don't have the best memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha: Grr…I can't believe that wench made me that obsessed with Ramen. I can quit eating it any time I want to!

Dogsrule: Oh really?

(Pulls out a pack of Ramen noodles)

Inuyasha: GIVE ME!

(He starts choking down while Dogsrule takes pictures)

Dogsrule: Hm, wonder how much I can get with this off of Ebay! Hey Inuyasha can you autograph this for me?

Inuyasha: GRR! (Mutters: Stupid Wench)

Dogsrule: Kagome!

Kagome: SIT!

(Then Miroku shows up)

Miroku: Lady Dogsrule, will you be so kind as to bear my child?

(Dogsrule knocks Miroku out after he trying to be even more perverted)

Dogsrule: Please continue with the story. And if you memory's as bad as mine. I don't own Inuyasha or Wizard of OZ.



Later that night after dinner which was very loud thanks to Inuyasha who was eating his Ramen noodles the way he usually does, loud and annoying. Kagome had to 'sit' him about…oh, forget it! She lost count of how many times she had to 'sit' him.

She had just gathered everything she thought they needed for the sleepover and was just heading back to her room where the others were waiting. In her mind she thought _okay, I got the sleeping bags (even though I don't think Inuyasha will use one), popcorn, soda, candy, games, and movies. Yeah, I think we're set. _

But before she reached her door she saw her old Wizard Of OZ book that her mother gave her when she was younger. _Hmm, Shippo might like that. _

But when she walked in her room Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had Inuyasha pinned on her bed with him trying to get up.

"What's going on here!" Kagome cried.

"I can answer that." Sango said then continued, "Inuyasha and Miroku were messing around with some of your stuff. When they found this weird box with a bunch of circular things on it. Then they pushed one and it made a lot of noise." She pointed to Kagome's stereo. "And Inuyasha of course said it was a demon and tried to kill it. So we had to pin him down."

Kagome sighed and then told Inuyasha, "Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you there are no demons in this era, ok so can you please stop and behave or else no more Ramen."

Inuyasha's eyes got real big when she said that and then started to calm down.

Then Shippo saw the Wizard Of OZ book.

"What's that Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and said, "well Shippo, this is a book my mom gave me when I was you age. It's called the wizard OF OZ. I thought you might like it."

"Wow thanks Kagome! Can you read it to me?"

"Of course! Come over here." To the others she said, "You guys can do something else if you don't want to listen."

Before she started reading she heard Sango yelling at Miroku for trying to get her to play Twister with him, because she knew exactly why he wanted to.

After some reading Kagome looked down to see that Shippo had fallen asleep and so had everyone else. So she put Shippo in his sleeping bag, then she yawned and stretched before going to sleep too.

Much later Kagome woke up to a very loud continuous banging noise. She looked around and saw the only other one in the room with her was Shippo. _Hmm, maybe the other went back already. _, but when she stood up she found it was very hard to. With some difficulty she walked over to the window and looked out. All she saw was a lot of black winds. She looked down and saw the rest of her house. Then she realized that she and Shippo were stuck in a tornado!


	3. Chapter 3

Dogsrule: welcome back to the story. I really don't know how many more chapters I'll have so I'll keep typing I guess.

Inuyasha: hey Dogsrule, sorry about the way I acted before. I wanted to make it up to you. Close your eyes.

(She does and he slips another set of enchanted beads on)

Inuyasha: ok you can open them.

(She does and looks down)

Dogsrule: AHH! Why'd you do that you jerk!

Inuyasha: HEHE. You had Kagome use 'sit' on me all the time now you can know what it feels like. Lie!

(Dogsrule's dragged down by the beads)

Dogsrule: Grr…you jerk! Kagome!

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: even with the beads she still has power. Crap!

Dogsrule: duh, I'm the writer, I have power over everything!

Inuyasha: Lie! Not that.



"Oh My God!" Kagome yelled and ran over to Shippo. "Shippo wake up!" she said as she shook him. When he woke up he said, "mmm…what is it Kagome?"

"Shippo don't panic, but I think we're in a tornado."

So Shippo jumped and started running around yelling at the top of his lungs, "Whaaa…what do we do? What do we do? We're gonna die!"

"Shippo calm down. We'll be fine." Under her breath she muttered, "I hope."

"Whaaa! You're just saying that to make me feel better! We're all gonna die!

As soon as he said that they landed on solid ground.

"Kagome, are we still alive?"

"Of course we are Shippo. Why won't we be?"

Both of them walked over to the window and looked out. This time all they saw were leaves and tree branches.

"What the…? Where are we? I know for certain that we didn't go back to the

Feudal era. Well I guess we'd better look around."

The first thing they saw when they got outside was what looked like a small village that they were right in the middle of.

"Shippo, I don't think we're in Japan anymore."

"Kagome, where are Inuyasha and the others."

"I don't...oh wait there's Sango!" she said pointing.

When Sango got closer to them they saw that she was wearing a big puffy pink dress and she had on a crown and was holding a wand.

Kagome and Shippo cracked up. "Jeez, Sango! Did Miroku and Inuyasha put you up to that!" Kagome said while laughing.

Then Sango said, "I don't know what you are talking about. I am Glenda the good witch of the north."

"Yeah right nice try! Neither of us are falling for it."

Then **_Glenda _**said, "I am Glenda. The Munchkins and I wish to thank you for killing the wicked witch of the East."

Kagome rolled her eyes and then saw feet sticking out from under the house.

"Oh crap! Did we do that?"

"Yes and that is what we thank you for. You have freed the Munchkins from bondage."

Then Kagome saw that Shippo was still holding the wizard of oz book.

"Hey Shippo can I look at that?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome."

But when she opened it at the middle it was blank and so was every single part except for the beginning and it was everything that had just happened to them including their conversation.

Then they heard footsteps behind them and out came the Munchkins, but they were various demon and humans they met.

Then in front of them a bunch of green smoke appeared and disappeared. And standing there was Naraku. But he was wearing a long black dress and a witch's hat.

He looked at eh house and said, "Who killed my sister? Who killed the witch of the East? Was it you?" he said pointing to Kagome and Shippo.

Kagome turned to Glenda and asked, "Let me guess the wicked witch of the west?"

"Yes and she's 100 times worst than the other one was."

_And of course just like the story. _Kagome thought. And looked down and saw the ruby slippers on her feet. _Crap. _

Then Narraku said, "If you won't give me those slippers you will suffer. I'm get you my pretty and your little dog too." Then he disappeared.

"Hey! I'm a fox!" Shippo yelled.

Then Glenda said, "Seems you made an enemy of the wicked witch. The sooner you two get out of OZ the better. You need to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald city and ask the wizard to send you back home." And then she disappeared.

Kagome turned and started walking down the yellow brick road.

"Wait Kagome! Where're going?"

"I think to get out of here we need to act out the story. So come on!"

Then they started on their way.



OHHH! What's gonna happen next! Never mind I'm just being an idiot. So that ends Ch. 3. I'm sure I'll update soon!


End file.
